


Come here

by Rosaheartfell13



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Dark Romance, F/M, Murder, Pets, all rights to the owners, blackhat needs to be kicked, fast burn, flug needs a hug, i don't own anything from villainous, kidnaping, lets make a mess of romance, messed up shit happens, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaheartfell13/pseuds/Rosaheartfell13
Summary: Needing to get away from your creepy neighbor, you take a job at black hat inc, not realizing what you signed up for until it was to late.





	1. Chapter one      Welp

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Please let me know if ya see any mistakes and your thoughts!

After you had gotten off the phone with Blackhat, you walked around your apartment one last time. “I’m really gonna miss this place.” All of your furniture had already been moved to black hats, for your live-in job, but you could still imagine how it used to be. The old faded yellow couch sitting in the corner of the room, as the sunlight crept through the old curtains onto your bed. The old tables that used to be around the room, filled with all kinds of plants and flowers, now gone. Letting out another sigh you take the key from the key rack, opening the door to let yourself out. As soon as the door was closed, you leaned onto the door, letting your head sit there for a minute. “Why do I even have to move…”

 

“You’re moving?” _ And that's why. _ Not even looking over your shoulder, you know who it is. “Hi, billy.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were moving?! I thought we had something special!” Clicking your tongue, you turn to face him, feeling disgusted as your eyes met. His outward appearance always sent chills up your spine. His stained wife beater and old black shorts grossed you out. His long unkempt beard made him look homeless as his tiny eyes give him a murder vibe. Now at first, you did try to be nice to him, but as time went on, he somehow convinced himself, that you were his girlfriend. You weren’t of course, but he wouldn’t listen to you or anyone else, he even broke into your apartment a few times to masturbate, which you only found out after you set up cameras to catch whoever was leaving white stains on your underwear. “Look, it’s none of your business.”

 

Not wanting to spend another moment in his presence, you booked it down the five flights of stairs, straight down the street. You finally stopped when you reached Black hats. Taking a moment you try to take in deep breaths as you fixed your hair. Not wanted to chance him catching up to you, you walk up to the buzzer. Pressing the large button, what you hadn’t expected was an electric current to shot through you. It only lasted a few seconds but it hurt like hell. The second it stopped you landed on your ass as you stuffed your finger into your mouth.  _ WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!? _ Blackhats familiar voice sounded from behind you.

 

“Good to see it still works. It’s a pleasure to meet you in person y/n.” You would have loved to say the same. _ What does he mean, good to see it still works!? _ Before you got the chance to yell at him for, whatever that was, he swiftly opened the gate, walking inside. He didn’t even look behind him as he walked forward. Not wanting to be left behind you got to your feet, rushing over to him just in time for him to reach the door. “y/n, I expect perfect attendance, as while as an improved shipping time. Are we clear.”

 

For some reason or another, you knew not to question him. “Yes, sir.” He opened the door for you, as you passed him, you could have sworn something snaked up your leg. As soon as you were past him, the feeling was gone. Blackhat directed you to a large main hall, once you were both there he screamed. “EVERYONE! HERE NOW!”

 

It couldn’t have been more than a second but a beautiful, wild-looking women fell from the ceiling. Followed by a man in a paper bag running out of a room, a mess of papers in hand. Then what made your heart freeze, a fuckin bear came racing around the farthest corner. You ducked behind blackhat, grabbing onto his tail coat as you almost shrieked. “Bear!”

 

Blackhat chuckled, as he grabbed you, tossing you towards the bear. _ This is it, this is where I die. _ Closing your eyes tightly you wait to feel the piercing of teeth into your flesh, however, when that didn’t happen you opened your eyes. The bear had caught you and was now staring down at you with a cute confused expression on his face. Letting out a small squeak of fear, seemed to make the bear happier because he hugged you. _ I’m being hugged by a fucking bear! OH GOD!  _ Not knowing what to do, your body went limp.

 

Blackhat not seeing what he had wanted, stuffed his Kane between you. Effectively Removing you from the bear. “That’s enough. Introduce yourself.”   

 

The bear let out a soft growl, which made you wince. The man in the paper bag looked over to you as his eyes? Closed. _ How can I even see his eyes through those thick goggles? _ “5.0.5 said he’s happy to meet you.”

 

_ The bear's name is 5.0.5? WAIT! He can understand the bear?! _ You must have looked at him strangely because the man began tugging his collar. “Hem, I am doctor flug.” You didn’t have time to process what he had said before the women did a cartwheel in front of him.

 

“I’m demencia!”

  
“Good, now that you’ve met everyone. Dr. Flug will be your partner if you have any questions go to him. Now, you have to come to my office in thirty minutes, until then flug will show you around.” Blackhat then turned around, with dementia following close behind. _What did I get myself into?_


	2. been going round in my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you see any mistakes! Thanks!

Flug didn’t move a muscle until Blackhat was out of sight. It gave you a weird feeling, but you shrugged it off. Flug turned to look at you, googles glistening with the light as he spoke harshly. “What were you hired for.” It wasn’t a question, but a demand.

 

“He told me I had to help with shipments, you know improve the time they are picked up… Why do you ask?” He didn’t answer, just walked away in the direction he came from. He stopped right in front of the door before turning to look at you.

 

“Do you need an invitation?” _ What is wrong with this guy! I just got here and he’s already treating me like an idiot! _ You took a deep breath in, barely holding in your anger as you marched over to him.  _ Just be nice. At least until I know where everything is, then I can treat him the same! _ The large metal door opened after he pressed a button, he glanced over to you as he did so.

 

“I’ll have to make you one later, but remember to always close the door when entering or leaving.” You gave him a confused face causing him to sigh as you walked in. “The shipping room is right beside the lab, as while as the recording studio.” _ Oh, that makes sense _ . The door slammed behind you just as bright lights flooded the room, blinding you for a moment. As you tried to blink to regain your vision, Flug stated to walk to another door at the back of the lab. Not giving you a chance to recover, which made you stumble over a chair. You didn’t see the liquid spill, but the sound of glass breaking was enough to know you had knocked something over. It was followed by a loud hissing sound before Flug came rushing over to you as your eye site finally adjusted. “What did you just do!” He shoved you to the side as he leaned over to look at a cage.

 

“I-i’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… flug?” He was frozen as he looked at whatever was in the cage. After another long moment, he laughed loudly, shocking you. “Brilliant!” He stood up, grabbing you by your shoulder before shaking you, his goggles showing his smiling eyes for a moment before they disappeared in the glare of the lights. “What did you drop into the mix!” Not knowing what to say, you pointed just behind him. He looked over at the table, his body far enough that you could look at the creature. It was disgusting. The rotten flesh was barely hanging onto this monster, as far as you could tell it had the head of a snake but the body of a dog. The bones were visible and some kind of green goop was leaking from its jaw. You watched in silence as Flug grabbed a vile of a purple mixture, examining it fully. Some of the goop landed on the bottom of the cage, slowly burning into the metal until it melted through. “Hum, well, I didn’t expect #23 to work but I’m glad it did!” He turned to look at you once more. “Thanks for the help.” He then walked to the door he was at before, you following behind.

 

“So, you’re happy?” He nodded as the door opened to a large room filled with boxes of all shapes and colors.

 

“Very. I’m sure you’ll learn later on, but if Blackhat gives you a job, you do that job even if it costs you a week of sleep.” You ponder what he meant for a moment before it kicked in.

 

“You haven’t slept in a week!” Flug gave a curt nod before walking through the boxes, going straight to a table in the far back. Beside the table were large shoots with all kinds of labels; kitchen, lab, blackhat, mail, cleaning, weapons, and medical. You were confused again as Flug pointed to the medical shoot.

 

“Only the purple boxes go in there, and if you need medical attention right away you have to call down the shoot.”

 

“Why?” He shook his head before walking away. It took you a little less than 30 minutes to see everything, while everything, but the medical ward. For some reason or another, he told you it wasn’t good to go there without an injury. You didn’t want to pick a fight with someone exhausted so you just nodded, but the curiosity is killing you. Flug stopped in front of two large wooden doors, knocking twice before Black hats voice could be heard.

 

“Send her in.” Flug stepped aside, letting you open the door. The second you were inside he closed it, leaving you and Blackhat alone. His hand was tapping his desk as a piece of paper appeared out of nowhere. “y/n since you will be working here from now on, you’ll have to sign this.” It weirded you out, but you nodded.

 

“Sure, do you have a pen?” Black hats smile widened before he let out a loud laugh, not un-similar to a crazed man.

 

“Nonsense.” He smiled as he pointed to the paper, gesturing for you to pick it up. Once you had it in your hand, something sharp stabbed your thumb. Blood ran down your hand as you dropped the paper back on his desk.

 

“What was that!” He shrugged, not giving you a reply. Only rolling up the blood-stained paper as he grinned.

 

“You may go now.” _ WHAT THE FUCK! _ You walked forward, fully planning to smack him. Dementia dropped down from the ceiling now in front of you, holding an axe.

 

“Nope!” She swung it at you logging it in the carpet with a sickening splinter of wood. It only got worse as she easily pulled it out again. Blackhat slammed his hands on his desk before she could swing it again, his voice booming throughout the room.

 

“Enough!” His eyes became crimson orbs as his face transformed into some hell creature, sending shivers through your body. Every sense screaming for you to run, but your body wouldn’t move. “GET OUT!” Dementia grabbed you, dragging you out with her before tossing you on the floor in the hallway.  

 

“Better luck next time me! Hehehe.” She claimed on the wall like a lizard, moving faster than any human should be able to as she crawled across the ceiling _. FUCK! I’m going to be killed!  _ You felt your nose beginning to bleed as you stood. Before you could start to think about taking your things and getting the hell out, Black hats voice boomed out.

  
“Y/n! If you try to run you’ll be punished!” It was followed by a deep chuckle before the hall was quiet once more.  _ OH GOD!  _

**Author's Note:**

> So what'a think?


End file.
